bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Nahr Hyz
Nahr Hyz, also known as Flickshot, is a teenager from the US who moved to Japan around when he was 8. He hopes to one day become a hero, more for the recognition and excitement if anything, with his "Fingerblasting" Quirk. He is one of the 32 OCT5 Contestants selected by judge SlimeBoy - Arceus. Appearance Nahr has dark-yellow eyes with brown, medium-length hair. When preparing for combat, he styles the front of his hair up to avoid it getting in his eyes. When not in combat, his hair is slightly curly and more unkempt. He has a strong build due to training of his combat and quirk, but not overly big due to his natural height and general want to avoid to look like a "beefcake." His skin is pale due to his want to do training at night or indoors, not wanting to stay out in the sun getting overly tired and hot. He has a more mischievous face, which goes away when actually and combat and he realizes he has to focus. His fingers are gray with the appearance of being made of rock-like material, with rough edges all around them, only being smoothed near the fingernail areas and near the knuckle, where it forms into a perfect circle-cutoff point at between his knuckle skin and his hardened finger. He generally wears comfortable clothing like T-shirts and shorts. Personality The easiest way to describe him is that he doesn't know when to stop joking around. He can, and when he does he actually puts in decent effort and focus into what he's doing, but he prefers to joke around with his perverted and sarcastic nature. While he is a sarcastic asshole, he understands when situations can get serious, and will tone down his humor when required. He just normally does this much too late. Tactics-wise, he's excellent at using his fingers to protect himself and attack others, and excellent at combat in general, though his general way of thinking is that a best defense is to beat the shit out of an enemy before they can beat the shit out of you. However he is prone to going overboard and breaking his fingers due to his show-off nature, which is where his tactics of avoiding such a drawback begin to fall flat. When focusing, especially on things such as combat, he can become more or less a show-off with his quirk's strength and speed, especially when he believes he's got a win in the bag. He works hard for what he gets, and when he does get it, he doesn't let anyone forget it. Quirk Nahr's Quirk is, as he named it himself when he was young out of pure innocence, is called Fingerblasting. His fingers, which are naturally as hard as rock, have an upper and lower layer. The upper layer is the rough-rocklike layer that fragments on impacts, and the lower layer is his "actual fingers", which are also the same hardness and color, just looking basically like a concrete finger. These can detach from his knuckles to reach a maximum of 25 meters away in any direction from his body. They can also reach a maximum speed of 160 MPH, however this speed is adjustable due to the difficulty to control its movement as well at those speeds. The speed of his fingers can be adjusted. Techniques Eye Poke: By controlling his fingers, he can make them go up to his enemy to simply mess around, grabbing them, poking them, or as the name suggests, poking their eye. More of an annoyance or a distraction, if anything, but it can be used in combat to literally trip people up or pull back their arms. Hand to Hand Extension: With his hand to hand combat, he can quickly accelerate his fingers to hit his enemy, or change the direction of his fingers to hit after a punch. These don't damage his fingers as much, and fall more into the range of 70 MPH speeds. This is his main use of it in combat when H2H, to increase his damage, as its basically as if you were being pelted by harder baseballs while being fought. Hand-To-Hand: While this may sound basic, his fingers are STILL hardened and have rocky-like edges, so it'll hurt more than normal skin to get punched by those, and can cause more cuts than normal. Finger-Cannon: By putting 5 fingers together, firing them, and keeping them as close as possible during it, it creates a sharper "piercing shot." The speed isn't increased, however the strength and a pierce type of effect is. The downside is that it damages all 5 fingers instead of one at a time. This is used to pierce objects or armor, mostly. Finger-Slug: The inverse of the "Finger-Cannon", it essentially does the start of it, except just before impact it spreads. This is used to do a more "AOE" type of attack to hit multiple people, or to spread to make it a lot harder to dodge. Hover-Finger: Nahr can have fingers "hover" while fighting H2H or waiting, ready to strike and launch from areas. However, their max speed is 80 MPH, due to remote instead of direct control of the launching. ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA: At close range, fires his fingers multiple times at about half speed to hit the enemy, basically ends up feeling like you're getting pelted with 10 80 MPH baseballs at a time. The downside is that this majorly damages the fingers. This is more for the JoJoke if anything. Finger-Rope: By connecting disconnected fingers together, he can essentially make a "rope" to throw himself upward with speed, forward by swinging with the finger speed, or to hold onto it like a "balloon" with the movement that can be separated from his body. The downside is, he cant hold onto this for more than 2 seconds without the fingers not being able to support his body weight and falling with him. This requires 5 fingers to do as well. He can use it to wrap around people as well, though the finger-amount for this type of capture increases the larger the enemy, and it can't hold together people with exceptional strength, the ability to damage them irregardless (things like Todoroki's ice being able to form even if he was restrained) or those who can pass through it. Signature Move Finger Gun: Firing a hardened finger (or multiple at a time) at max speed to damage the enemy. Pretty simple. He can fire it from his max range or do it from closer, he just needs to make sure he takes into account the acceleration. He can also adjust the speed of the shot, and slow it down before impact or speed it up before impact. His fingers can absolutely not leave his max range. They can't even be pulled out from it, they simply stop as if covered by a force field at that point. These fired fingers at max speed can severely dent most steels, and smash through or smash large craters into most types of rocks with their speed, and although the hardness breaks and fragments on impact, these fragments can and do also hit opponents, and can even pierce slightly, though nowhere near as much as a pierce shot or as much as a regular smashing-strike type of attack that the fired fingers do. However, this "fragmenting" effect only works if the finger still has its outer layer. In other words, if he already max-speed-fired all his fingers, and they all lost his outer layer, it has no fragmenting/piercing effect. This is why he's careful with his max-speed use of it, because it essentially does make it lose some of its strength. Weakness This quirk has many weaknesses. For starters, while hardening his fingers DOES increase durability, it doesn't make them invulnerable. Much like Kirishima's hardening, just because he can harden doesn't mean it doesn't soften from damage. If he were to use "Fingerblast" 2 times at max speed (His fingers have two layers, the top being a rocky-thick hardening layer, and the inside being basically a concrete-like finger. As stated before, the top layer has a fragmenting effect when hitting, and the bottom doesn't.) (It works at intervals, so at 120 MPH is the max he can do with 3 times, at 80 is the max he can do with 4 times. Anything decently below 80 (70 MPH for example) doesn't really damage the hardening but it also is more of the strength if an average person were to throw a slightly harder baseball at you, so...) that finger would break. This essentially gives him 20 max-damage bullets to work with. While he can alter the direction, he can't do anything crazy like 90 degree turns, he can curve it, but he doesn't have complete control while its speeding. Now, while they're moving slowly to say, pick something up, he does have much more control over them. Not to mention, just because the fingers are disconnected from the main body, they aren't disconnected sense-wise. He can still feel heat, touch, pain, etc. on them. If he's used all his fingers, he's basically quirkless (and without fingers) so that's also another thing. The hardening effect CAN replenish. However, it takes 30 minutes to do so. So for example, if a pointer-finger was damaged at 1:30, and a middle finger was damaged at 1:40, the hardening effect for the pointer finger would replenish at 2:10, and the hardening effect for the middle finger at 2:20. As for questions of what happens if all his fingers completely break, its quite simple. Imagine a floppy foam ball flying at you at maybe 50 to 75 MPH at maximum. (Average to above average pitch speeds.) Now imagine if it was that, but smaller. In other words, his fingers basically lose all offensive capability, and any capability to pick anything up and such. Not to mention breaking 10 fingers hurts like hell. Fighting Style His fighting style is a hybrid of hand-to-hand and medium-range. He essentially, when in close range, will use his fingers to mess with his opponent (grab at their arms, legs, etc.) or to quickly strike people by accelerating. He has trained to hit people with his palms to make up for this. However, if he's forced to use full-speed shots from range, he will. If he doesn't see using his quirk in close range necessary, he'll just punch someone with those rock-hard fingers. Stats Trivia * Fingerblasting is the fourth and final quirk made after the series of 3 quirks within the "Zacsper Curse", which were three quirks that were completely made (7 to 10 thousand characters each) that were rejected or bad in one way or another in the time frame of a single day. * Nahr is the name used for all three of the names of the characters within the "Zacsper Curse" as well. * Fingerblasting, for those who don't know, is another name for Fingering, which is where the perverted nature of the character was thought of. * The quirk's initial idea came from looking at a manga panel with Kaminari's Aimed Discharge, which looked like a finger gun, which spawned the idea of fast-moving extending fingers, where the detachable fingers idea came from Gratakos, and was expanded off of. * Initially, the mother was to have a "Finger Hardening Quirk" and the father was to have a "Remotely Detachable Hand" quirk, but due to the implications the finger hardening quirk and the gender associated with it, it was decided it would be best to swap and edit the parent quirks slightly. * Fun Fact: Wyoming is the US State with the most gun owners, which is how his birth-place was chosen. * Nahr's quirk, while not having a real "concrete" explanation on how it works, has a basic explanation, which is that his fingers have their own type of remote neural connection to his brain, similar to how twins claim to have a connection to each-other through feeling each-other's pain, just to an insanely increased degree. __FORCETOC__ Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5